The present disclosure relates to rotational stabilizing locking mechanisms for orthopedic instrumentation, including a surgical retractor. Devices that incorporate rotational displacement in their function often require locking or stabilization once a desired position is achieved. Although rotational mechanisms vary greatly in design, most function by spherical or cylindrical motion. In medical device applications, many technologies utilize tubular or spherical geometries to either mimic natural anatomy, provide stability, or prepare pathways in a surgical field.
Endoscopic tubular retractors are instruments utilized by surgeons to dilate tissue, such as muscle, and prepare surgical pathways for minimizing the invasive nature of surgery. Traditionally, surgical instruments are designed to withstand muscular tension and facilitate visualization. Additionally, more than one dilator may be used, with gradually increasing diameters, to slowly spread the tissue and prepare an operative space. Current deep-cavity surgical technologies, including retractors, are limited in their visualization capabilities.